


Earth Saviour

by TheWorldIsYou13



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>43 years ago, a child was given to a young couple to look after. They cared and nurtured him as if he were their own. However this boy has a fate much greater than anyone could believe and he himself knows nothing: until before the attack.</p><p>43 years later, a few months before Mark and Robbie are due to wed, things start to become strange and the truth of it all will change their lives forever.</p><p>(Rated Mature because of language, violence and possible subtle sexual references. Basically just being cautious)</p><p>DISCLAIMER: ALL FICTION AND NO HARM OR OFFENCE IS MEANT TO ANYONE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this last night. Bit different from my usual stuff but I'm willing to give it a go!   
> This is just a short prologue to ease everyone in. I hope you guys enjoy!  
> :-)

"I don't understand, you want us to look after him?" A woman asked as I handed over my child. He was so small and had the brightest blue eyes that I had ever seen and I couldn't bare to part with him, but I had to. This was the only way, I had to keep telling myself. An attack on Earth was imminent and he was the only one who could save them. The son of the most powerful sorcerer in all of Tidelia, whose powers were fading with age. This boy - Marhkelder - was the only one who could save this planet. If he couldn't then no one could.

"Please, you have to. He needs to get to know and understand human life. One day, it will become important. One day, this little boy will save your world. When that will be, I cannot say." I tell this woman, her husband now appearing and looking at the small child in her arms. "But, promise me, you will look after him and don't tell him who he really is. He must never know until the time is right. I'm sorry that I cannot tell you more." I tell them both.

The woman looks at me. "Nothing will happen to him, I promise." She says with a sincere look in her eyes and I know then that I had found the right people to look after him.

I look at the small boy wrapped in blankets and gently kissed his forehead. "Goodbye Marhkelder, maybe one day I will see you again."

Before I left placed a necklace between the blankets and smiled a watery smile at him. "A piece of home for you to keep. Good luck, love." I kissed him once more before leaving the house and having back to my own home. A home that had nearly been destroyed.

The fate of this planet was in his hands. All I hoped was, that when the attack came, he was able to accept his fate...


End file.
